<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Aesthetic] Команды Eyeshield 21 by Riru, WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 (fandom_Eyeshield21)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247828">[Aesthetic] Команды Eyeshield 21</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru'>Riru</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Eyeshield21/pseuds/WTF%20Eyeshield%2021%202021'>WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 (fandom_Eyeshield21)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 — Визуал G — PG-13 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eyeshield 21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Eyeshield21/pseuds/WTF%20Eyeshield%2021%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>доп. ссылки: <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/744906814516232243/807707276202868756/seibu.jpg">1</a>, <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/744906814516232243/807707268350345256/oujo2.jpg">2</a>, <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/744906814516232243/807707273303687238/poseidon3.jpg">3</a>, <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/744906814516232243/807707277637320734/spiders.jpg">4</a></p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 — Визуал G — PG-13 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Eyeshield 21 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Aesthetic] Команды Eyeshield 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Seibu Wild Gunmen</p>
  <p class="visual">
  <a href="https://imagesfc.com/WTFE21/viz2/seibu.jpg">
    
  </a>
</p>
  <p>Oujo White Knights</p>
  <p class="visual">
  <a href="https://imagesfc.com/WTFE21/viz2/oujo2.jpg">
    
  </a>
</p>
  <p>Kyoshin Poseidon</p>
  <p class="visual">
  <a href="https://imagesfc.com/WTFE21/viz2/poseidon3.jpg">
    
  </a>
</p>
  <p>Bando Spiders</p>
  <p class="visual">
  <a href="https://imagesfc.com/WTFE21/viz2/spiders.jpg">
    
  </a>
</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>доп. ссылки: <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/744906814516232243/807707276202868756/seibu.jpg">1</a>, <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/744906814516232243/807707268350345256/oujo2.jpg">2</a>, <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/744906814516232243/807707273303687238/poseidon3.jpg">3</a>, <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/744906814516232243/807707277637320734/spiders.jpg">4</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>